Apparatuses of this type for making electrically conductive contact are known in different forms, for example as a so-called grounding clamp, among others.
An apparatus for making electrically conductive contact with an electrically conductive part of a pipe or cable is known from EP 0744788 A1, among others, in which in particular an electrically conductive connection between a bared outer conductor of a coaxial cable and a conductor, for example a grounding cable, is used.
An apparatus is known from EP 0 987 483 B1, EP 0 982 524 B1, and EP 978678 B1, having a carrier element designed as a clamp which is clampable around the coaxial cable to be contacted, and which is open in the circumferential direction and has a connecting means via which the ends of the carrier element, which are free in the circumferential direction, are connectable or connected to one another in the mounted position. In addition, the known apparatuses have a contact means for establishing an electrically conductive connection between the body to be contacted and a conductor, in particular a grounding cable.
In the apparatuses of the known type, the connecting means is formed, for example, by screw or rivet connections, for example a free end of the carrier element having at least one threaded hole into which the screw, which functions as a connecting member, is screwed in for a connection with the remaining end of the carrier element. The screw is guided through a recess at the above-mentioned remaining end.
The known apparatuses must be appropriately secured by the connecting means in order to achieve a firm hold on the body to be contacted. It has been shown that a comparatively large number of single parts or tools are used in order to connect the free ends of the carrier element to one another in the mounted position.